


Before

by testedcyberneticz



Category: SteamWorld Dig (Video Games)
Genre: Fen is like yeah im ok and then isn't, Pre-Canon, Trauma, talks abt ppl asking to be killed bc yknow, the beginning of the game and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: A short fic abt what how Fen was like pre-events of dig 2 and why they act Like That in dig 2.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Before

Being in a cool machine that can shoot lasers that kill crazy people was great. That's what Fen thought, anyway. People just coming up to them, worshipping them (which was hilarious, why would anyone ever think that high of them, they'd have to be insane to do that!) and practically begging to be shot with a laser? It was great. They got to choose what to kill! They could just deny them and they'd go and cry! Of course, why would they deny doing that, that's a stupid way to miss such a great chance to just evaporate someone. 

Then there were the times when no one was asking to be evaporated. The times when they were just... _Alone_. No one was around. Isolated, almost. They _hated_ it. 

All they had was their thoughts, and that was just exactly why they hated it so, _so_ much. They were separated from Vectron now, sure, but that had been the only life they lived. Though, a part of them even questioned that in and of itself at one point. As they waited for someone to get back, or _anything_ , really, fond memories of their life down there slowly and surely turned into memories that made them want to go _away_. They didn't care where, just _anywhere but down there_. 

And the more they thought about it, the more anger welled up and festered inside them. The more they wanted to just destroy things because it at least made them happy, even if that happiness lasted so shortly. And then the moment they were alone again, it went back to that loop of anger and not being able to think about anything good. It made them question so much, but they wouldn't say anything about it, why would they? Why would those people who asked for death and worshipped them for some reason ever want to listen to their issues? Why would anyone, really? Vectron sure hadn't. 

_Was there ever the possibility they were someone else before Vectron?_

And then someone came in, asked to be blasted, and their thought process shifted to watching that someone's destruction, letting them forget their doubts if only for a few minutes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is way shorter than usual but I wanted to write something abt Fen pre-game........ Anyway I am going to beat Vectron to death. But yeah I think a lot abt how Fen specifically says that Vectron changes you....


End file.
